Zalmamdar Oox
Zalmamdar Oox is a major character in the REALM series by. He is a scientist working for NEXUS Incorporated and the creator and "father" of Kelzad Oox. He also appears to be the head of the NEXUS's Accelerated Training Program. While affiliating himself with the A.A.H.W., Zalmamdar secretly plots to overthrow the organization's benefactors The Employers, who imprisoned the entity known as the High and stole its powers. His left hand is mechanical, having severed his original left hand in order to properly interact with the Halo and various Probability-Electricity related devices without getting killed, as well as to create Kelzad from it. History ''REALM: Deterioration Originally named Callisto Ferrer, Zalmamdar was a member of NEXUS Incorporated back when it was led by the Sheriff. Later, after the group was renamed the "Agency Against Hank Wimbleton", Callisto was approached by new leader of the organization, the Auditor. Recognizing Callisto's high intelligence, the Auditor offered Callisto co-ownership of Project Nexus. Upon agreeing, Callisto was engulfed in black flames and transported to a tube. He was then pulled out by two men and taken to Phobos, who gave Callisto a position in his new order and renamed him "Zalmamdar Oox". After being given a position as head scientist, Zalmamdar discovered the Auditor's true origins through the Nano Improbability Drive. He was one the Employers, beings who betrayed an entity known as the High and stole its powers. Zalmamdar began to secretly plot against the Auditor and free the High from the Employers. He cut off his hand and used his DNA samples to create multiple clones of himself, the first of which he named "Kelzad". Zalmamdar also came across an imprisoned grunt named August Huffman who suffered from several mental illnesses and incorporated him into his project, renaming him "Yeelon Mekyr". REALM: Project 00X After injecting Yeelon Mekyr with a liquified fragment of the Halo as part of an experiment, Yeelon's tube exploded, freeing him and Kelzad Oox. The two A.T.P. Grunts tried to escape, fighting their way through the many l33t Agents and A.T.P. Engineers Zalmamdar sent after them. Zalmamdar tried to approach them and offer his hand to them. However, Yeelon began to shake violently, cut off part of Kelzad's head, and fly out the building. REALM: Project M3KYR Zalmamdar later revived Kelzad Oox and sent him into an arena to test his fighting skills. However, after defeating several Grunts, Kelzad attempted to escape again. Yeelon Mekyr also reappeared and possessed several of the A.A.H.W. soldiers. Yeelon transformed into a demon face and grabbed Kelzad, but Zalmamdar and several A.T.P. Engineers and Agents appeared and shot at Yeelon, making him drop Kelzad. Zalmamdar then offered his hand out to Kelzad again, which Kelzad accepted. REALM: Fraternization'' Zalmamdar gave Kelzad Oox a weapon he had developed to fight the Employers called "the Charger". When Sokar attacked again, Zalmamdar and Kelzad fought their way through Yeelon's possessed minions. They later split up, with Kelzad going to confront Yeelon. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:A.A.H.W. Category:Project Nexus